Poetic License
by Trinilee Greenleaf
Summary: A collection of my poems.
1. The Longing

These poems have not been revised they are exactly the same as when I wrote them all those years ago and so they do not represent what my writing is like nowadays however they are a reminder of how far I have come.

Title: The Longing

Rating: K

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tolkein not me.

Author's Notes: This poem is based on the thought that Valinor and Mandos would join together so that all the elves would be able to see Aragorn again.

Summary: Legolas debated with himself whether or not he should sail to Valinor before Aragorn's death. Post LOTR

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wish that ever restless sea,  
Would stop calling out to me,  
I'm not ready to leave just yet,

But I will have to leave soon, I'll bet.

I won't be able to stay much longer,  
But I can't stop beginning to wonder,  
How long I would be able to resist the call,  
How long before my resolve would fall?

I know I can't stay here forever,  
But I have ties that even death can't sever,  
What of the Mighty King of Condor?  
Who I'd never see again if I sailed for the shore.

But I would see him again, wouldn't I though?  
So now I can stop my tear's endless flow,  
Our friendship will still be there, stronger than ever,  
Especially when the halls and shores join together.

I don't care how long it takes,  
But I hope it's soon for all our sakes,  
Estel will always be in my heart,  
As he has been right from the start.

My decision is made, I know what to do,  
I won't leave until I have to,  
Which will be when hope has left Middle Earth,  
Because then I will be without all joy and mirth.

When Aragorn dies I will sail and leave this world,  
To let the next saga of Middle Earth unfurl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Crossing the line

Title: Crossing the line

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Summary: Legolas' POV. Set just before a fight with some humans.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Bow at the ready,  
Hands nice and steady,  
Waiting for the sigh,  
To cross the line.

Knives that have torn many hides,  
Are strapped to my sides,  
While I wait for the sign,  
To cross the line.

Hood up, covering my glow,  
So that they do not know,  
I am an elf waiting for the sign,  
To cross the line.

Estel stands next to me,  
Seeing what I see,  
Also waiting for the sign,  
To cross the line.

Twins, 'Dan and 'Ro,  
With their hands on their bows,  
Also wait for the sign,  
To cross the line.

I see the outline of the men,  
Many more than ten,  
Who watch for a sign,  
To cross the line.

They are too confident in themselves,  
As they have never faced elves,  
Who wait for the sign,  
To cross the line.

At the rise of the sun,  
The men start to run,  
Which is the sigh,  
To cross the line.

We charge with a cry,  
And look up to the sky,  
At the sun that shines,  
As we cross the enemy lines.

---------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Evil Truths

Title: Evil Truths

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Another disclaimer: This is based on the idea that Legolas' naneth was killed by orcs and that he saw the whole thing.

Summary: Elfling Legolas' POV. Legolas thinks on something a couple of elflings said to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What they said today, I'll never forget,  
And even now I still regret,  
Not turning round and shouting back in their faces,  
And putting them back into their proper places.

But I'm not like that, as ada has always said,  
I'm too like my naneth was, always thinking with my heart instead of my head,  
I know that this is true, and that I can be too sensitive for my own good,  
But those boys word's hurt me more than a knife ever could.

But then I start to wonder why they would say such lies,  
And why my ada always turns away and sighs,  
Whenever I mention naneth or ask what she'd say,  
And why my ada never comes out with me to play.

I suppose what they say must be right,  
And at this thought I clutch my chest tight,  
Naneth left Middle Earth because I was born,  
And now I picture her body all broken and torn.

I could do nothing as hard as I tried,  
To stop the orcs from beating her until she cried,  
If not for me, we would not have been travelling to Rivendell,  
And I wouldn't have had to listen to naneth scream and yell.

They no longer have to shout it from the highest roofs,  
As I now believe their evil truths.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naneth mother  
Ada father

History

Well, this poem is based on the idea that on the way to Rivendell to visit the twins Legolas and his mother were attacked by orcs. During this attack Legolas' mother was killed. Legolas was there and had to endure the screams and cries of his mother as they tortured her before they started on him. He was rescued but has been tormented by nightmares ever since. The elfling's said to Legolas that if he hadn't of been born then he and the Queen would not have been travelling to Rivendell affectively blaming Legolas for his mother's death.


	4. Heart of Stone

Title: Heart of Stone

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Summary: Thranduil's POV, after the death of his wife.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm all alone,  
With a heart of stone,  
And a bucket load of tears,  
She left without me,  
With no hope that I can see,  
And a tonne of worries and fears.

No, wait there is one little spark,  
One light that shines through the dark,  
I'd forgotten our child, our little son,  
With golden hair and eyes of blue,  
With a heart that's big, pure and true,  
And is just a little bundle of fun.

He melts my heart of stone,  
With his heart of love,  
I realise that I'm not alone,  
And that she's watching from above.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Nightmares

Title: Nightmares

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Summary: Legolas' POV. Legolas is an elfling who lost his mother to  
orcs and was there when it happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My nightmares just get worse and worse,  
And now I start to blame and curse,  
The fact that I have to go to bed at night,  
Because I'm too scared to turn out the light.

Please can someone come and chase the shadows away,  
That visit me at the end of the day,  
All through the day I dread,  
Getting home and going to bed.

They haunt me every waking moment but don't leave in my sleep,  
They're like horrible presents I have to keep,  
But I don't want to as they torment me,  
Why can't they just let me be.

I cry all alone, where no-one hears,  
I wish I could tell someone my fears,  
But they wouldn't understand, there is no-one,  
Who knows my fears weigh more than a tonne.

My nightmares are still there,  
It's just not fair,  
The monster's in my dreams just won't go away,  
What have I done to make me need to pay?

They'll start to notice that I'm not really there,  
I wonder if they'll even care,  
That I don't eat or sleep anymore,  
I've never felt this bad before.

Although, no-one will miss me when I'm gone,  
No-one will miss the light that shone,  
I don't matter, I'm just a grain of sand,  
Among thousands, on a huge piece of land.

I'm not sure how long,  
I will be able to hold on,  
It will happen eventually,  
And that will be the end of me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. The Trio

Title: The Trio

Rating: K

Dislcaimer: see chapter 1

Summary: Elrond's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those two little trouble makers,  
Will be the death of me,  
And it's even worse,  
When two become three.

When young Legolas joins the twins,  
No-one is safe from their pranks,  
I could not stop them,  
Even if I pulled rank.

Everyone laughs at the three's antics,  
That maybe so,  
But I know something,  
That the trio do not know.

I know that every elf that has the time,  
Is using it to plot against the three,  
To get their own back on them,  
Which will definitely be something to see.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Vengeance

Title: Vengeance

Disclaimer: They are not mine sob

Summary: Sequel to 'The trio' Elrond's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Look at them run.  
Look at them hide,  
They don't like being,

On the other side.

I sit here and watch,  
While all the other elves,  
Run after the trio,  
Who are trying to protect themselves.

I was right,  
This was definitely something to see,  
Three little elflings,

Trying to hide in a tree.

But they won't escape the elves,  
With the handful's of paint,  
Which will they will throw over the three,  
With no restraint.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Young Prince

Title: Young Prince

Rating: K

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A flash of gold,  
A streak of green,  
A young prince,  
Arrives at the scene.

Such curiosity,  
Suits his beautiful face,  
High up in the trees,  
Is his favourite place.

Prince of Mirkwood,  
The cutest of them all,  
Who is about as naughty,  
As Gondor is tall.

Young little Legolas,  
Who we all love,  
Who we'd choose over ourselves,  
If push came to shove.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. You are me

Title: You are Me

Rating: K

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Summary: Of Elladan and Elrohir

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

You are my heart, my soul, my life.

You are my breath, my heartbeat, my blood.

You are my light, my dark, my hope.

You are my smiles, my tears, my thoughts.

You are my eyes, my ears, my mouth.

You are my sun, my moon, my stars.

You are my night, my day, my living.

You are my rest, my play, my dreams.

We are the same, we are different, we are one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Thranduil's Pain

Title: Thranduil's Pain

Rating: K

Summary: This poem is about Thranduil's love for Legolas and how he feels after he sends Legolas off somewhere and Legolas gets hurt, maybe after CasSio's story 'Captive of darkness'

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All pain and suffering you've gone through,

Still grieves my aching heart,

I wish I had never let you go,

I wish I'd stopped your pain at the start.

I'd wanted to keep you safe, but I failed,

I should've kept you here, safe with me,

But I know it wouldn't have worked,

You needed to be free.

You had to grow up sometime,

But why did it have to be so soon?

You have to believe me when I say,

I didn't mean to say you to your doom.

I know you never blamed me,

But I've always blamed myself,

I know I shouldn't have sent you there my son,

I should have gone myself.

You are most dear to me,

And you always have been,

To me, you're the most important thing on Middle Earth,

And the most beautiful it's seen.

I've loved you with all my heart,

From the minute you were born,

As has everyone else who knows you,

Whose heartstrings you pulled on and tore.

I know I couldn't live without you,

You're all that I have got,

I'd die of grief if you weren't here,

Leaving Mirkwood to go to pot.

You're the beloved Prince of Lasgalen,

Loved by all elves of Mirkwood,

You melt all the hearts of the firstborn,

Just like I knew you would.

** Ar le;cin, ion nin, im (am) úgua**

**Without you, my son, I (am) nothing**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
